


After the Play

by StarriiArii



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AU, AU - they become boyfriends, After the play, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Fluff, Gay, It's 2 am help, M/M, Semiventlmao, a little bit of swearing, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarriiArii/pseuds/StarriiArii
Summary: The boys talk for a little bit onstage.Short AU oneshot where the Play ends a little differently.





	After the Play

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyoooo!! (can you tell i like that word haha) So I’m still lovin me some boyf riends so I decided to write some more for them. Added a little bit of an AU-ish thing here?? I’ve just always liked this ending more than the actual one because…. Christine is obvs too good for Jere and he just needs someone on his LEVEL with the same lifestyle.
> 
> I’m sorry I’ll let myself out now- ENJOY!
> 
> p.s one of the tags is "semiventlmao" because I'm,,, hardcore crushing on a friend of mine who's taken so,,, I might write a little bit of Pining!Jeremy or Pining!Michael in the near future just to get some feelings out.  
> ughIlovethemsomuchhelpme
> 
> p.p.s I threw a Gravity Falls reference in there on accident sorry.

Michael covered his ears as the speakers emphasized the actors’ and actresses’ screams through their microphones. He watched as they began to collapse. His eyes darted to Jeremy, who stumbled for a second and fell, but didn’t black out. Odd, but Michael wasn’t about to complain.

“Holy shit- Jere, you okay?” He ran to his friend, crouching down next to him. The crowd murmured, silencing as Jeremy groaned and lifted his head. He sat up, rubbing the back of his head. Michael took a few scoots back. Suddenly, Jeremy shot up to his feet.

“Christine!” He looked at the group of unconscious students, running to Christine. Michael followed him, looking at the other students. They were all fine. Well, aside from the whole unconscious thing. But in Michael’s book, you were fine if you were still breathing. So, yeah, they’re fine. He turned back to Jeremy, who seemed to realize the same thing. The crowd had no idea about anything. As far as they knew, the play was going great. The actors were acting so real!

The two sat next to each other on the stage, in front of all the fainted bodies, groaning quietly as though they were half awake… because they were… but Michael thought it’d be best not to disturb whatever their bodies were doing about the aftermath of the SQUIPs. Jeremy’s sigh broke him from his weird train of thought.

“God, this play has turned to shit.” he said under his breath. The audience chuckled but a few low, worried murmurs also echoed in the room. Michael shuffled a bit closer and put his hand on Jeremy’s shoulder.

“They’re all okay. No one’s dead so… I mean there’s that. That’s pretty good.”

“No one’s dead.” Jeremy repeated.

“Yeah. That’s always a pretty good bonus to add to days.” Once again, the viewers laughed lightly. This time, Michael acknowledged it by glancing at them with a brief wave-slash-hey-what’s-up gesture before turning back to his friend. For a moment he felt a little awestrucken.

Jeremy, despite the obviously super stressed demeanor around him, looked… not half bad at that moment. One hand was stuck in his hair, his fingertips poking out slightly. The stage lights were less harsh than usual, giving him a glowing look. The small smile on his face with his tired-but-humored expression was so soft, Michael thought he’d die. But the grin faded and Michael broke out of his mini-trance.

“Christine is never gonna speak to me again after this.” he murmured. A panicking fire lit in Jeremy’s eyes and Michael frantically thought of some way to comfort him. He reached for his friend’s hand but instead held the cuff of his sleeve.

“It’ll work out. You’ll be good.” he said awkwardly. It was weird giving this type of advice to your crush… whatever. It made Jeremy happy so it made Michael happy. Jeremy smiled a little, his eyes transfixed on his hands in his lap. He was only half convinced but his eyes weren’t as scared as before.

A few of the unconscious people began to twitch. They looked behind them and saw people were starting to get up. Christine was one of the first. Jeremy beamed and stood up, racing towards her. Michael sighed and looked down, fidgeting with his hands. They exchanged a few words, most of which were just a muffled sound in his ears. But the last phrases were crystal clear.

“So.. uh… do you wanna maybe go out somewhere sometime…? Obviously not now but uh… next week?”

Michael forced himself not to cringe. Oh well. Whatever made Jeremy happy made him happy. Michael was happy about this. He was happy. Overjoyed. Fan-fucking-tastic.

“Uh… I don’t think that I’m the one who needs you right now.” Christine responded.

Michael didn’t even need to turn around to know they were looking at him, along with the other hundred-or-so people in the auditorium.

“Michael?”

“Yeah… you kind of left him alone… I think he really missed you? Uh… maybe more than missed you.”

Michael took the two hoodie strings and pulled, hiding his face. Was it really that obvious? A familiar tightness in his chest took hold of him and his eyes burned. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down.

“What do you mean by ‘more than missed… me…’.” The realization set in. Michael shot up and began to walk off stage quickly. But Jeremy’s hand was clenched around his before he even reached the curtains.

“Michael.”

The crowd was going absolutely crazy about this. By now, they’ve realized that everything in the past few minutes has not been scripted and what was happening on stage was a live, actual confession. And Michael was terrified.

“Michael, please turn to me.”

Jeremy’s voice was right behind him. Jeremy’s hand was in his. Jeremy was nearby. That always made him feel better. Michael nodded and his hand was free again.

He turned around, his face still mostly covered with his hood. He could barely see it, but he saw Jeremy smile.

“Hey, where’d Michael go?”

“Michael’s in Hoodie Town.”

“Well, can I go see Michael in Hoodie Town?”

“Michael has agreed to come out of Hoodie Town himself.”

He took off his hoodie, awkwardly avoiding eye contact with his friend. He heard microphone feedback and a few groans from the crowd.

“I uh… did something with the headset so now people can’t hear us.” Jeremy’s voice was on its own. It wasn’t echoing off the walls or coming out of speakers. It was just his voice. His headset microphone was pointed upwards, away from his mouth. There were a few moments of silence before Michael spoke up.

“Yeah.. okay I’m really gay for you dude…” he chuckled awkwardly. Yeah. What a lovely way to tell your friend of 12 years you like them. Jeremy didn’t say anything. Michael’s hands began to shake.

But Jeremy held them.

Not only that, but Jeremy stepped a little closer. The audience didn’t hear anything but they understood the scene. Excited whispers sounded from the seats below.

“Dude.” Jeremy’s voice was low but affectionate. He let go of his friend’s hands and pulled him in for warm hug. Michael had conflicted emotions. He was finally with Jeremy again… but was it the same “with” that he wanted? There was a pretty simple answer from Jere.

“I’ve been totally bi for you.”

Michael’s eyes widened for a moment before he accepted the hug, holding his love close as though he’d leave again. Jeremy hummed happily before pulling out of the hug. He grabbed Michael’s hand and began to lead him off stage. The crowd chattered curiously before Michael took Jeremy’s headset and said into the mic boldly:

 

“Yeah we’re totally boyfriends.” 

He threw the headset away and followed Jeremy offstage.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa It's like 2 am right now ;_; I'm super tired and I wrote this in one sitting and didn't proofread but hopefully it's good enough!


End file.
